fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Master Belch!
Master Belch! is a puzzle game, similar to WarioWare. It features a character named Master Belch going from puzzle to puzzle, solving problems. Gameplay Master Belch!'s gameplay features Master Belch himself, solving problems. It is a non-stop game, meaning you select your save file, and it will randomly choose a puzzle to solve, and goes one after another. All the puzzles feature the top screen saying "What Will You do, Master Belch?" and the bottom screen showing the puzzle.The puzzles always have something in need of help, and some items to help it. As an example, a cat is stuck in a tree. There is a pile of scrap metal. You could use it to build a ladder, the right thing to do, or a beartrap, the wrong thing to do. You can move Master Belch by tapping your destination. Puzzles There are very many puzzles in Master Belch!, and many need to be unlocked. There are 250+ puzzles! *A cat stuck in a tree, with a pile of scrap metal nearby. *A loney penguin, with a pile of snow nearby. *A much-needed power-up on the other side of a wall, and Mario needs it. *A hurt penguin, with a first-aid kit nearby. *A man who is late for work, with his alarm clock broken. *A child lost in a mall with a security guard. *A guy stuck in a locked door, and he wants to draw a fire flower to enter. *A computer has a locking password, a kid must find a password to use it. *Bowser is fighting with Luigi, but he's hard to survive. *A only tetrimino must make a line, but what tetrimino? *A guy can't watch television, because he has one plug that is not connected. *A bullet bill can't choose a hole he want to go. *Mario is made of paper, he must switch back to normal. *A man has lost his notebook, under a big garbage can. *Wario must find a treasure, but he can't. *To enter the door to save a princess, he must find a missing piece of block. *Waluigi is building a Bullet Bill Cannon, but what parts does he need? *Bowser must finish the blueprint before 11:45 AM. *He must balance a huge orange before it falls. *King Boo sees Luigi with a Poltergust, he must hide. *Luigi sees a Goomba, but he hides in the bushes. *A thief must think the password to enter the money room. *Koopa Troopa must choose who is the best king, King Boo or King Goomba? *A man must see the top secret, but he hided around the room, he can find it? *A Biddybudd must escape the cage, but Mario is guarding it. *Wizpig attacks Pipsy and she needs a weapon, there is a round thing nearby. *In the Games of Life, it appears that the man must remove all black things. *A door blocks the way, Guppy must choose what 5 of the items can use a element to break the door. *In Monopoly, the shoe must find a way to avoid getting bankrupt. *Kirby must choose a power to inhale to break the wall, but which one? *Mario must decide which key opens the crate to a Mega Mushroom. *Luigi must choose what road goes to Bowser's Castle. *The balancer needs to have a bigger thing. The orange or the banana? *Mario & Luigi VS Wario & Waluigi, who will win? *Mario must balance a barrel before he breaks it. *A sniper must shoot all targets in 10 seconds. *McBoo is turned in white, he must find a color that turns back to his original color. *A childy boo can't complete the puzzle, which is King Boo's picture? *What hides in a question block? A mushroom, a fire flower, a suit? *Mario's Mii cannot find the last piece in his StreetPass Puzzle (Puzzle Swap). *Mr. Game & Watch must grab the dougnut before 12:00 pm. *Who is in the building, Master Hiccup or Big Boo? *Captain Falcon must defeat Ganondorf in a foot race. *Which pipe leads to the Star Coin, the red, orange, or green one? *The Pikmin must find Olimar, but which cave did he go into? *A sick alligater, with a cell phone nearby. *The pipes are broken, the plumber needs to repair it. *A goomba has a incorrect color, he must find to get back brown. *The Mii must think what is the release date of Swapnote, but he can't think it. *A guy does not understand french, what tool he need to translate? *Mario, Luigi, Alpha, and Lupi must defeat Dino Piranha on a small planet. *Bowser is defending from the Shroobs , what shield he need? Versus The versus mode can be played multi player, up two 4 players, by using DS download play. Each player will start with the same puzzle, and the puzzles will go in the same order. A limit can be set to how many puzzles there will be. Whoever completes them all first, wins. There is also a solo mode, if no friends are avalible. The game will randomly choose a character to play against you, and the rules are the same as multiplayer. Gallery Master Belch Screenshot #1.PNG|A screenshot of the game. Mastah belchah.PNG|Master Belch's sprite. Master_HICCCUP.PNG|Master Hiccup's sprite. The Mastah.PNG|Master Belch's artwork. MasterBelch.png|Master Hiccup's artwork. Logo.PNG|The logo. MB case.PNG|The Boxart. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Storybook games Category:Puzzle Games Category:2012 Category:Rated E Games Category:Master Belch! series